An invitation and a kiss
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "There is going to be a dance with officials of the Shogun and me and Kondo-san were asked to go." "Um that's nice to hear Okita-san..but..what does this have to do with the favor you asked me?" Chizuru questioned. "I need a partner for this event and who would be a better choice than a cute little lady like you Chizuru-chan?"He asked smirking slightly.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Shinsegumi men were practicing with their swords and Chizuru was preparing dinner.

The girl sighed as she cut the vegetables for the soup "I really wish I could be more useful to them."She muttered to herself.

"Hmm is that so?Then why don't you do me a favor Chizuru-chan?" teasing voice said surprising the poor girl who jumped and squeaked from the shock.

She turned to face her visitor who was not other than the first unit captain Okita Souji who was grinning at her mischieviously.

The girl pouted "Okita-san!Please don't sneak on me like that."She said.

The man just smiled at her "If you are so unaware of your surroundings I may kill you one day."He teased her lightly.

Chizuru blinked 'He really hates me.'She thought and then sighed "So what is that you wanted Okita-san?" The girl asked him.

"Hmm?Oh said you felt useless so I have a favor to ask of you."Souji replied still smiling.

Chizuru's face lit up at the thought that she could help him in any way "What is it Okita-san?"

He closed his green eyes "There is going to be a dance with officials of the Shogun and me and Kondo-san were asked to go."His voice softened when he spoke Kondo's name "Hijikata-san was invited as well but he couldn't come."He explained and rolled his eyes lsightly when he thought of the Vice Commander.

"Um that's nice to hear Okita-san..but..what does this have to do with the favor you asked me?" Chizuru questioned a bit confused.

Then he grinned at her and spoke"Chizuru-chan I am a bit disappointed you didn't catch it up but oh well."He teased her and then brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"I need a partner for this event and who would be a better choice than a cute little lady like you Chizuru-chan?"He asked smirking slightly as he saw the girl's face turn in to crimson.

Chizuru was so flustered 'Did he just call me cute?' She thought and blushed even more.

"I-I."She tried to say something but as soon the words were out of her mouth he put his finger on her lips to silence her and winked at her "See you in the dance Chizuru-chan."He said and left her a small letter on her hand.

Then he started walking away leaving the poor girl blushing like mad.

'I'm going on a dance with Okita-san of all of people!Wait a minute!Is this supposed to be a d-date?!' She thought and put her hand on her cheeks her heart beating faster than before.

Then Heisuke entered in the kitchen and greeted the girl happily "Hey Chizuru!"He saw her blushing face and blinked "What happened Chizuru?"He asked innocently and then frowned "Did someone tease you?Sano-san or Shinpachi-san maybe?"

She shook her head in response "Um no I haven't even see them today Heisuke-kun!"The girl admitted.

The boy grinned "Okay!"Then he noticed the letter that his friend was holding and blinked "What is that Chizuru?" He questioned her.

"Umm Okita-san gave it to me.I do not know what is it."She answered his question.

Heisuke blinked "Souji did?Hmm…I wonder what he is planning."He mused.

Then something smell like burned and Chizuru's eyes widened "The soup!"She exclaimed and ran to close the fire and sighed in relief "Thanks didn't get burned at all."

"Heisuke!Come here!"Hijikata's voice called from outside.

"Coming!"Heisuke yelled in reply and smiled in Chizuru "Sorry gotta see what Hijikata-san ya later Chizuru."he said as he run off.

The girl nodded and smiled at her friend "Okay Heisuke-kun ,see you later!"

Then the curious brown haired girl started reading the letter.

_"Chizuru-chan this is the invitation for the dance~! Go to your room and you will find a special surprise!When you find me outside of the Yagi House._

_Okita Souji _

That's what it said.

The brown haired girl couldn't resist the temptation and ran to her room to see what the surprise was.

There next to her futon was a box.

She sat to her knees and opened it.

She gasped shocked about what she found out.

It was a beautiful color of it was light blue with small pink was simple but beautiful.

Then Chizuru noticed that there was a small note next to the kimono.

_"Hope you like my gift Chizuru-chan~!Now please wear it and meet me outside~*wink*_

_See ya."_

The girl blushed as she remembered..the well..upcoming date she had with Souji.

She blinked and blushed even more 'When did I start calling Okita-san by his first name?'

She shook her head and wore the beautiful kimono.

She let her hair down instead of her usual ponytail and silently went outside.

It was already stars were shining brightly and the moon was simply beautiful.

Chizuru waited patiently for her partner to appear.

Then all of sudden someone whispered in her ear "Do you like your gift Chi-zu-ru-chan?"

She turned surprised to face Okita who was smiling at her teasingly.

The girl blushed "H-Hai!Okita-san is very beautiful!Thank you so much!"She bowed at him.

He just chuckled "Well then,shall we go Chizuru-chan?" He asked her.

She nodded "Of course Okita-san!"

As they walked together Chizuru glanced at still wore his shinsegumi cloak she noted.

Then he suddenly stopped and smirked at her "Chizuru-chan I know that I'm beautiful but if you continue to stare at me like that..someone will think that you like me."He said and then brought her closer to him.

"O-Okita-san!"The girl exclaimed surprised by his actions.

"Chizuru-chan you look so beautiful in that kimono."Okita commented making her blush.

"T-Thank you.Y-You look very handsome as well."She replied shyly.

He smirked at her "Hmm,really?Thanks."

"Then can I do something?"He asked the mischivious glint in his eyes never leaving.

"What do you want to do Okita-san?"Chizuru asked innocently.

He smirked at her and leaned closer to the girl until she could feel his breath on her mouth "This."He whispered and kissed her.

_The End Of The First Chapter~ _

_Dadan~!My second Hakuouki story and the pairing this time is OkitaxChizuru~_

_This will be a twoshot!I hope you enjoyed review~~!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chizuru felt his hot lips claiming her own innocent ones.

'Okita-san is kissing me!Oh My God!' She thought blushing crimson red.

The kiss was sweet and romantic and that was what surprised the girl the most.

Souji wrapped his arms around her and she slowly melted in them.

The feelings the kiss gave her were so beautiful and felt like they were the only people on earth.

Then he pulled away and whispered in her ear "Tell me if you want me to stop." His voice kinda anxious and nervous as he said that.

'T-That was m-my first k-kiss.' Chizuru thought to herself.

Then he kissed her neck almost in a gently way.

She was breathing faster than before "Okita-san." She managed to murmur between breaths.

She could feel the man smirking at her collar bone as he sucked on her sweet spot.

She almost moaned but she bit her lip to not to.

The green eyed man licked her neck passionately then he whispered in her ear almost seductively "Do you like what I'm doing to you Chi-zu-ru-chan?"

The way he said her name was just enough to make her melt into his arms but she took a breath and tried to reply "Um I-I.."She managed to say between panting slightly.

Her face was red as a tomato.

All of sudden she heard Souji laughing and turned to face him blinking.

"Okita-san?"She asked but she couldn't meet his gaze.

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow "So you DID actually liked it.."He smirked and shook his head "You aren't as innocent as we thought Chizuru-chan." He commented making the girl blush even more.

That was the perfect moment for him to tease her even more.

The first unit captain leaned and murmured in her ear "Would you like me to do more than that Chi-zu-ru-chan?~" He questioned the poor girl who was completely flustered.

"O-Okita-san!"She exclaimed her face burning up.

The man just chuckled "You are so cute when you are blushing Chizuru-chan."He commented his voice sounding like music in her ears.

Chizuru put her face in her hands from embarrassment and then she thought something.

"U-Um Okita-san shouldn't we going?We will be late for the dance."She said trying desperately to change the subject.

The brown haired swordsman blinked like he had just remembered about the event.

"Ah yes the dance…"He muttered to himself and his eyes shined with mischief.

She looked at him curious "O-Okita-san?"She called his name "What's the matter?"

He blinked and smiled at her "Hmm?Nothing is the matter is just.."He chuckled to himself and turned to face her ,a confident smirk playing on his lips.

She blushed slightly and then he spoke "So you actually believed it huh?" He asked her the smirk never leaving his beautiful face.

The brown haired girl looked at him surprised "W-What do you mean by that Okita-san?" She was completely confused.

Souji smiled at her and decided to answer her question "There is not real dance or event.."He said and then winked at her "That was all part of my plan!"He finished happily.

Her brown eyes widened and thought 'I totally fell into his that it was bad….wait a minute ..what am I thinking?' Her face turned red once again this night.

Okita's voice interrupted her thoughts "But if you still want to dance…come with me." He said and took her hand.

"Close your eyes."He instructed and she did as he said.

They were walking for some time and Chizuru couldn't stop herself from asking "Where are we going Okita-san?"

Even if she couldn't see his face she was sure that he was smirking at the moment.

"That's a secret Chi-zu-ru-chan!~" He whispered teasingly and he put his finger on her lips.

"Now let's go!" He exclaimed and they walked a little longer but it felt like hours to Chizuru.

"You can open your eyes now."He announced and she finally opened them.

"It's so beautiful!"She exclaimed the moon was shining upon them and there was a crystal lake near could see the moon reflecting into the water.

He smiled almost gently "What do you think Chizuru-chan?"he asked his voice surprising soft as he spoke.

That went unnoticed by the brown haired girl who was admiring the view.

She turned to face him a smile brightened up her whole face.

"Yes!It's really a gorgeous sight Okita-san!"The girl replied with a happy voice.

His eyes softened as he saw her smile"I am glad to hear that Chizuru-chan."He closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face.

'She is so beautiful.'He thought his heart was beating faster than before 'W-What is this feeling?I have an urge to hold her in my arms and never let her go.I-I want her to be with me forever..'His emerald eyes widened as he understood what that beautiful feeling he felt when he was with her,was.

It was love.

"Chizuru-chan."He called out her name almost shyly.

"Yes Okita-san?" She said and turned to look at him.

She was surprised when he bowed at her courteously "Will this beautiful Lady give me the honor to dance with this Shinsegumi soldier?"He asked his eyes slightly anxious.

The girl blushed slightly and took his hand "Yes I would be happy to dance with you,brave Samurai."She replied and smiled at him.

A beautiful melody was in the it the sounds of nature or the music that were inside their hearts?Who knows.

The two of them danced under the moonlight.

They truly loved each could see that if they looked at their eyes.

Souji's were filled with love and kindness and Chizuru's with happiness and love.

They danced for many hours even if it seemed like no time passed at all for the two.

Then the melody stopped as soon as it started.

"Chizuru-chan." Souji said her name almost breathlessly as he rested his forehead on her own.

"Yes?"

He smiled at her teasingly "Wanna know a secret?"he asked and he looked at her brown eyes.

He leaned closer to her and when their lips were only inches apart he whispered "I love you so much."

She looked into his eyes "I love you too."She replied and a smile appeared on the man's face who leaned a bit closer and closed the distance between them.

And once more they shared a kiss that night under the moonlight.

_The end _

_That was a twoshot about Souji and Chizuru.I hope you enjoyed it as much I did when I wrote it._

_It would be nice if you left a review._


End file.
